Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 1: The Lightning Strikes
by 1942
Summary: Celebrating News Years Day at the Central City Park, our heroes and several other people enjoy the winter snow! But little did they know, the evil demon known as The Lightning is watching them, hating their joy and happiness! Ready to announce his twenty year return to the Earth! The Lightning then sends down an assassination van to kill Pinako Rockbell, which he enjoyed.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 1: The Lightning Strikes

Episode 1

"The Lightning Strikes"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 11:58 AM

At the ice and snow covered Central City Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family, the Havoc family and several other people, who are all enjoying the winter snow and New Year's Day, in their winter clothes, with Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Maria, Jean and several other adults skating and dancing on the park's frozen lake while Winry carries Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts , and Maes, Trisha Jr., Masaha, Jennifer, Martin and several other children, in their winter clothes, who are also all enjoying the winter snow and New Year's Day, make snowmen, snowball fight, ride sleds down small hills and make snow angels, all while they all laugh.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 12:37 PM

But little did they all know, a demonic force is watching them from outside Earth via their mother ship called The Lightning Wing with robot foot soldiers called L-Bots piloting it, who look like Black Synth Police Robots from Total Recall's 2012 remake, but with lightning bolt insignias on the right chest, soon to reveal its feared leader, showing only the back of the Darth-Vader-like chair he was sitting on called The Lightning Throne. "Aah...The joy and happiness of others... **ABSOLUTELY** **DISGUSTING!"** The evil figure growled as the screen shows only his live-action Inspector Gadget Dr. Claw claw on his left hand clunching and rotating angrily while producing small amounts of lightning as his pet pug Piggy, who is on his lap, admires it. Right after that, only the shadow of the figure's body is seen walking down the stairs from the ship's bridge to the left, making DBZ Cell walking sound effects while doing so, with Piggy following him to come next to him for the remainder of The Lightning Wing's first scene.

The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 12:39 PM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 12:39 PM

Downstairs in The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The She-Lightning, The Lightning's wife, and Lightna, their daughter, are seen sitting together, getting pedicures and manicures for their sore, pointed toe nails and finger nails from three L-Bots. "Love. Princess." The Lightning called to his wife and daughter from halfway across the stairs as they noticed him, finishing their pedicure and manicure session, all while putting their boots and socks back on. "Yes, dear?" The She-Lightning asked. "Yes, father?" Lightna asked as her father finishes walking down the stairs. "It is time to announce the Earth of our return after twenty years of being away in space!" The Lightning replied as six other figures in the shadow are seen there. "Yes, but how big brother?" The first figure asked as he reveals himself, he is Skull from Cyborg 009: the Cyborg Soldier! In his second form! He is also The Lightning's younger brother and a Lightning General! "I say we free every criminal and have them take over the Earth to announce our twenty year return!" The second figure asked he reveals himself, he is The Kingpin from Spider-Man: The Animated Series! He is also a Lightning General! "I say we use captive aliens to invade the Earth to announce our twenty year arrival!" The third figure replied as he reveals himself, He is Agent Bishop from 2003's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! In his regular outfit! He is also a Lightning General! "I say we infest the Earth with Chiropterans to announce our twenty year return!" The fourth figure said as she reveals herself, she is Diva from Blood+! In her opera dress! She is also the only female Lightning General! "I say you let me kill the people of Earth to announce our twenty year return!" The fifth figure said as he reveals himself, He is Kagetane Hiroku! He is also a Lightning General! "I say we simply broadcast our twenty year return announcement to Earth on television." The sixth and last figure said as he reveals himself, he is Arthur Lucifer! He is also a Lightning General! As well as a Renaissance prince! _"DING!_ We have a winner!" The Lightning cheered as he points at Arthur, meaning he'll broadcast his twenty year return announcement to Earth on television. **"WHAT ABOUT OUR PLANS!?"** Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva and Kagetane Hiroku complained. **"SILENCE!"** The Lightning replied angrily as the ground shakes along with lightning making Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects being heard. Your plans are way to hasty!" The Lightning said as the four, disappointed Lightning Generals respect their master's decision. **"LIGHTNINGMODO!** The Lightning called angrily as his hunchbacked sidekick Lightningmodo clumsily skips down the stairs. "Bonjour, Lord Lightning!" Lightningmodo greeted in his crooked French accent as he trips on one of the steps, which resulted in him painfully bouncing off of them. **"SYKES! MANSLEY!"**

The Lightning called angrily as Bill Sykes from Disney's Oliver and Company and Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant slowly walk down the stairs, with Kent behind Bill. "Coming, your evilness!" Bill and Kent said as Kent also trips on one of the stairs' steps due to his left shoe lase not being tied properly, causing him to fall onto Bill's back, which resulted in them both painfully bouncing off the stairs and landing on Lightningmodo, the latter of whom screams in fear while being smushed comically. "We heard something about broadcasting an announcement on television." Kent said as he and Bill lift each other up, literally leaving Lightningmodo flat as a pancake. "Yes, Mansley." The Lightning replied. We plan to announce our twenty year return from space on television!" The Lightning said. "But first, we need help!" The Lightning informed as he heads to The Lightning Secret Library to get The Lightning Book to summon the bomber-like demon, The Angry Bomber! All while he breaks the chain off the book, returns to the bridge and blows the dust off the book, then opens it. "Terror daemonum scriptor bombs sunt ut e sonitu Palmas! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as The Angry Bomber appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "When do I get to blow things up again, Lord Lightning?" The Angry Bomber asked desperately. "Angry Bomber, your mission is to destroy everyone on the planet with explosives if they don't surrender their planet and themselves to me within one hour while I broadcast my twenty year return on television!" The Lightning yelled. "As you command!" The Angry Bomber replied as he teleports down to Amestris via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "I should have _SOME_ fun before announcing my twenty year return!" The Lightning said as he ponders on what to do before his announcement. "That's it!" The Lightning shouted as he snaps his fingers. "I'll give pipsqueak and his pathetic family MY version of a wake up call!" The Lightning said. **"SYKES!"** The Lightning called out as Bill runs into the bridge to await The Lightning's next order. "Yes, my lord?" Bill asked as he makes it to the front center of the bridge. "Activate the remote control assassin van and deploy it to Earth!" The Lightning ordered as Bill presses the buttons used to deploy the black colored remote control assassin van to the Earth, which happened after The Lightning takes out the remote control assassin van's remote, which is just a black Nintendo 64 controller with his insignia in the middle of it.

The Resembool Rural Area, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 12:47 PM

Once the assassin van landed on the Earth's surface, The Lightning remote controls it to the Elric family's ice and snow covered house! With Pinako and Den being the only ones there! With Pinako having arthritis problems and Den upset that they don't allow dogs in the park where his owners are enjoying now! However, The Lightning has trouble making the van go forward due to the thunderstorm blizzard he unleashed.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 12:48 PM

At The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning is starting to get peeved. "Go forward you piece of shit!" The Lightning complained telepathically as Piggy jumped onto his lap while barking. After he finally makes the van go forward, he made it go 160 miles an hour, 105 miles over the Resembool speed limit without anyone noticing. But Piggy decided to play and chew on the remote controlling the assassin van, with Bill trying to carefully remove the pug. "No! No! No! No! No! Straight! Head! Left Left Left Left! Left Sykes! **KILL MODE!"** The Lightning screamed as he spins around in his chair, causing Bill to be swung off the chair, crashing onto the bridge's ceiling.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 1:01 PM

Once the van made it to the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, it bursts into their ice and snow covered backyard, destroying its fence as well as its playground, leaving both wood and dirt, which were all covered in ice and snow. This alone was enough to wake Den up. "What the hell was that!?" Den asked loudly as he knows something is not right, but he can't tell where the noise came from, how it got here or where it's headed, thus leaving him in paralyzed fear. While Den was out of the way, The Lightning turns the van around to deploy its mobile, wagon-sized assassination machine from the van's tailgate with the same remote used to drive his assassination van, which he did. Once the machine was sent into the house, it burst through every door to get to Pinako's bedroom while it sounds like a quacking monkey throughout its entire experience. Pinako was in her bed knitting a new pair of pajamas for Rosie, but the van's assassination bursts right through the wall, startling the old lady and leaving a small hole in the wall with rubble and dust surrounding it.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 1:02 PM

At The Lightning Wing, The Lightning is ready to kill Pinako with his van's assassination machine.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 1:03 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, a defenseless Pinako tries desperately to tell the machine itself to stop. "No! Wait! No! No! No! No! Now just a moment." Pinako said until the machine releases its barrel to finish the job, much to her gasping.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 1:04 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning goes in for the kill! "Arrivederci, Pinako." The Lightning said mockingly as he presses the red button in the center of the controller.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 1:05 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, The Lightning pushing the red button on the controller resulted in the assassination machine shooting and killing Pinako in the forehead with its blue-colored, high voltage bullet, which causes the dead old woman to have a blood dripping hole on her forehead as well as having her entire body fried to a google-eyed corpse. After the murder of Pinako Rockbell, The Lightning makes the van's assassination machine to go in reverse to go back into the van's tailgate, which he did, all while chuckling evilly before the tailgate closes and heads back to The Lightning Wing via rocket tires, unnoticed as it disappears into the clouds.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 1:12 PM

Back at the ice and snow covered Central City Park, Maes was depressed about something and broke away from all the fun by going to a nearby bench and sits there with his head down. Winry notices her son's suffering, so she also breaks away from the fun to see what is bothering Maes. "Honey, are you okay?" Winry asked worryingly. "No. I STILL can't understand WHY my future self won't come live with us. It's too dangerous for him to be all alone!"

Maes replied with tears in his eyes. "Maes, your future self can't live with us because if he does it will cause a grandfather paradox and to prevent that, he must live by himself." Winry explained as she hugs a sobbing Maes. Then suddenly, a huge blizzard thunderstorm began releasing its wrath on everything and everyone, which prompted everyone to get in their cars and head home as their kids cry.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 2:56 PM

When they got home, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie take off their winter clothes to rest from the thunderstorm blizzard, which ended quickly, and notice Den sitting on the living room chair, watching TV, causing them to ignore each other. Then Edward then notices a draft coming from the back door, so he, Alphonse and Trisha go to check it out, while Winry goes upstairs with Maes and Trisha Jr. and Rosie to put them in their beds and crib. When she came back down the stairs, she smells smoke coming from Pinako's bedroom, and when she entered her grandmother's bedroom, she was horrified about what she just saw. Still in their destroyed backyard, Edward, Alphonse and Trisha spotted tire tracks where the fence and playground were destroyed, but just when they were about to specify the type of vehicle that did this, Winry lead out a bloodcurdling, desperate scream, which was enough to wake Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who was crying. This frightened the three and rush to the place where Winry was screaming. When they came running to Pinako's bedroom, they find Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr., crying violently on a dead Pinako while holding her dead right hand while they look at the three with tears, then Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. focus their attention on Pinako again while crying again. Alphonse and Trisha began crying as well. Edward was shedding tears of anger as he clunches his right fist. "Winry, kids, I will not rest until I find whoever's responsible! She will be avenged!" Edward vowed as he dashes out the front door to his ice and snow covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and angrily drives to kill whoever killed Pinako. Back inside, Den tries to call the others to the TV. "Hey guys! Look at the TV!" Den called out as Alphonse, Winry, Trisha, Maes and Trisha Jr. head over to the living room to see what Den saw on TV.

The Central City Broadcasting Building News Broadcast Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 3:23 PM

In the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcasting Building, with all employees and employers on New Year's Day vacation, The Lightning is finally going to announce his twenty year return! "We interrupt this broadcast for some late breaking news! People of Earth! Listen, and listen well!" The Lightning introduced in the anchorman's desk after his ten, headphone wearing L-Bots blocked every other broadcast as every TV in Earth displays the beginning of The Lightning's announcement, much to the viewers shock. **"THE LIGHTNING HAS RETURNED!** And your pathetic planet, your pathetic lives, all that you know and love, no longer belongs to you! Hehe! It belongs to me!"

The Lightning continued as his broadcast also reaches the world's leaders, angering them. "Surrender! Or Die! This is a mere sample of what is in store..." The Lightning continued as the TV shows a laughing Angry Bomber standing on the roof of a medium-sized building, blowing up every building in every city in the world with his DefTech Launcher, as well as letting the red demon next to him shooting fireballs from its hands on every building in every city in the world, both of which showed people screaming and the State Military fighting back with tanks and fighter jets, but to no avail because its fire power had no effect on the demon whatsoever, along with every explosion shown making Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. **"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO SURRENDER! HHAHHAHA! HHHAHHA!"** The Lightning threatened loudly as this prompted everyone in the world to turn off their televisions in fear.

Central City Square, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 3:47 PM

At the almost destroyed, ice and snow covered Central City Square, a vengeful Edward sensed the killer's presence in the city's broadcasting building, which prompted him to floor it and head straight over there.

The Central City Broadcasting Building Lobby, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 3:50 PM

Once he entered the broadcast building's main entrance after parking his car, Edward noticed that everything was way too quiet. Edward pulls out his pistol from his right pocket with his right hand and slowly enters the elevator leading to the news broadcast room after pushing the up arrow button on it while holding his pistol with both hands. After that, Edward pushes the top floor button, patiently waiting for the kill.

The Central City Broadcasting Building News Broadcast Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 3:51 PM

But once the elevator door opened and got out, Edward was shocked to see ten L-Bots having him at gunpoint, as well as The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley glaring at him with devious smiles as The Lightning stares at Edward with an eye-less, dark and sinister face while still sitting in the anchorman's chair. All of this made Edward drop his pistol from both hands in paralytic fear. "Who-who...Who are you?" Edward asked as he backs away slightly. "Ah yes, you haven't seen the news. I am everyone's worst nightmare! I am the ultimate evil! **I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL DEMON! THE LIGHTNING! HHHAHHAAAHHAAAA!"** The Lightning replied as he laughs evilly. "You're...You're a demon?" Edward asked in shock. "To be honest, you're kind of funny looking if you ask me." Edward said mockingly as he giggles. "Go ahead, giggle if it makes you feel any better, I'm about to wipe that stupid smile right off your face with the following quote! **I KILLED PINAKO! HHAHHAA!"**

The Lightning yelled as Edward sheds tears of anger and clunches his left fist. "So it was you who shot down Pinako! And in cold blood!" Edward shouted as this made The Lightning even more entertained. "You're correct, sir! And I enjoyed every single microsecond of it!" The Lightning replied mockingly. "Brother, generals and L-Bots, **GET HIM!"** The Lightning commanded as Skull, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku and Arthur Lucifer teleport behind Edward and restrained him, while the ten armed L-Bots poke their blasters on Edward's body, to prevent him from retaliating. "L-Bots, tie him up!" The Lightning ordered as the ten L-Bots handcuff Edward's hands with Lightning Cuffs to the back of the director's chair while placing him there, as well as tying his torso and abdomen to the chair's back rest with super metal wires, all while The Lightning makes an evil grin with his Xenomorp mouth.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 4:00 PM

Back at the Elric family's minorly damaged, ice and snow covered house, Winry is beginning to worry about her husband. Soon after, she receives a cell phone call from Roy Mustang on Edward's whereabouts. "Roy?" Winry asked. "Lightning just broadcasted a threat to the planet! He'll destroy it in an hour unless we surrender!" Roy informed as Winry already knew about the broadcast. "I already knew that, Roy." Winry replied. "Can you at least trace its signal?" Winry asked. "He and Edward are in the Central City Broadcast Building, near Central City Square! But don't worry Winry, help is on its way!" Roy finished as his and Winry's phone call ended. Winry then proceeded to get Trisha and Alphonse to come with her to help rescue Edward, but first proceeds to put Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie to sleep. "Kids, daddy's in trouble, please go to sleep!" Winry begged as Maes and Trisha Jr. nodded worryingly as they head to their bedrooms to sleep, which they did, while Winry carried Rosie to her crib to put her to sleep, which she did as Den continues to watch TV. After putting the kids in their beds, Winry finally goes off with Trisha and Alphonse to rescue Edward. They exit the house, heading to Winry's 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, but only two people can fit in it, prompting Trisha to begin her Knight of Alchemy transformation to ride Robo-Corn to the broadcasting building instead. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to take her to the broadcast building to rescue her eldest son, all while both parties set off into the snow.

The Central City Broadcasting Building News Broadcast Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:13 PM

Back at the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcasting Building, the back of a trapped Edward's body seen is shown until The Lightning swivels him over to taunt him while hunching down halfway. "Ten minutes from now...Your entire dreadful planet will be mine!" The Lightning taunted as he stares at Edward, the latter of whom is angered by this. "How could you!?" An outraged Edward said. "Those are innocent people and they haven't done **ANYTHING** to you!" Edward growled as The Lightning chuckles. "So...They haven't told you who I am...How I got here..." The Lightning replied as he stops hunching and swivels Edward away from him, though this time to growl into Edward's right ear. "Well...You have a little time left...Let me tell you a story... **OF HOW I CAME TO BE!"** The Lightning growled as a closeup of his right eye is shown zooming into its center pupil, ready to tell his origin to Edward.

The Eridu Palace, Eridu - December 25, 5400 B.C. 11:55 PM

"In a time before Jesus walked the Earth, in Eridu, the world's first civilization, which is now known as Amestris, my father, Alulim, the first king of Eridu, was waiting patiently for my birth, which every bowing peasant will celebrate me as the first prince of Eridu." The Lightning began as thunder strikes the Eridu Palace, with his father, Alulim, looking out the window, waiting for his wife to give birth of Leonidas Luce, my former name, with everyone in the kingdom waiting to celebrate the birth of Eridu's first prince while bowing down. "But once my mother's screams ended after giving birth to a crying Leonidas Luce, she and all the bowing peasants were horrified that I was a demon, causing the peasants to no longer bow down! As well as them seeing me as a curse from the Underworld!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Alulim, turning his head to head over to see what went wrong that day. "And once my father entered the room, he let out a bloodcurdling scream of outrage!" The Lightning continued as Alulim enters the room to see his demon of a son crying for love and kindness. **"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS LOVE AND KINDNESS! ALL THEY EVER SHOWED ME WAS HATRED!"** The Lightning cried as he sheds blue green colored acidic tears of sadness and rage.

The Eridu Crevasse, Eridu - December 25, 5401 B.C. 12:05 AM

"After all the hate and unkindness my parents gave me, they locked me in a stone case!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows baby Leonidas Luce being locked away in a stone by Alulim and his wife, taking away Leonidas' favorite toy, Lalo in the process, making the demon baby cry even more. "Even being locked away in a stone case and taking Lalo didn't satisfy my parents enough! They went to a nearby port and mercilessly threw me into the river, where I fell into a crevasse afterwards." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Alulim and his wife throw Leonidas into the river, falling into a crevasse afterwards."86ing me made the kingdom so happy they celebrated it! Which angered me for the first time!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows the entire kingdom celebrating the disposal of their former prince with lights surrounding the palace off screen. "What I didn't expect from the crevasse was a puddle of evil blue ooze, which I fell into! After a few minutes in the ooze, I was transformed from ten minutes old to ten years old through an evil book I made myself! However, while I was in the ooze, I learned everything that is advanced and complex!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows baby Leonidas Luce falling into the blue ooze, turning from ten minutes old to ten years old, having knowledge of everything advanced and complex after reading an evil book he made. "When I was a teenager, I trained myself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows a teenage Leonidas Luce training himself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate. "And as I grew into adulthood, I left my crevasse of a home to pursue greater things, which was a complete bust!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows an adult Leonidas Luce leaving his crevasse of a home to pursue greater thing, which didn't happen at all. "On the plus column though, I was finally able to fly!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Leonidas flying into the dark skies with his demon wings.

Syrian Desert - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:47 PM

"A thousand years after my life long ordeal, I could no longer walk like I used to, so I a carved and used a wooden and stone cane to help me walk." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows an elderly Leonidas carving a cane through wood and stone to help him walk. "Seconds after I carved my cane, a massive heatwave made me pass out onto the filthy, arid ground, making me moan in pain as well." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows the heatwave striking the Syrian Desert, making Leonidas pass out. "Miraculously, an evil blue lightning bolt from the sky zaps me and my cane that teleported us to an evil, unknown castle!" The Lighting continued as this flashback shows a nearly dead Leonidas Luce getting struck by an evil blue lightning bolt along with his cane, teleporting both to an evil, unknown castle.

The Evil Unknown Castle - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:50 PM

"At the unknown castle, I laid unconscious on a demonic transmutation circle, along with my cane, which was right next to me, as well as wires sticking out of my head, which leads to the head of a rather strange looking suit of armor. I also started to hear a deep, demonic voice "Prodiderat Princeps bonus es, crescas in caelo quam ut! **RARGGH!"** The Deep Demonic Voice shouted as evil, powerful lightning passes from Leonidas' head to the armor suit's head, resulting in the birth the all-powerful demon, The Lightning from The Fighting Devil Dogs! With The New Batman Adventure's Bane's eyes as they glow blood red once they opened before he gets up and takes the wires off his head! His cane was also turned into his Lightning Scepter! "Lord Lightning, can you here me?"

The Deep Demonic Voice asked as The Lightning turns to his voice. "Yes, whoever you are." The Lightning answered as he uses the force to grab The Lightning Scepter with his right hand, which he did. **"I AM THE LIGHTNISAUR!"** Lightnisaur replied loudly. "The one who saved you from certain death!" Lightnisaur said. "Now allow me to tell you _MY_ origin story!" Lightnisaur said as he prepares to tell his origin to The Lightning. "Since the dawn of existence, The Truth, other gods and their followers have imprisoned me deep within the Earth! Because of this, I mentality started to fade, slowly turning me into a mindless, rampaging beast! But in order to prevent that from happening, you must find four humans of pureness and heart to feed their souls to me!" Lightnisaur began as The Lightning was listening. "As The Lightnisaur laid it all down, I knew that fate had let me right to him." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows him still listening to his master and savior, Lightnisaur. "He gave me the power, **THE POWER TO PUNISH ALL WHO HURT AND HATED ME! AND I KNEW, THAT IF I CAN'T GET LOVE AND KINDNESS, NO ONE CAN! SO EVERYONE CAN SUFFER WITH ME AS THEY FEEL MY HATRED!"** The Lightning screamed as this flashback shows The Lightning looking out the castle window, wanting revenge on humanity for hurting him as he sheds acidic tears of anger and vengeance. "Lord Lightning, if you serve me, I will give you everything you've ever wanted!" Lightnisaur said. "Yes, master." The Lightning replied as he bows down while holding his Lightning Scepter with his left hand, which made Lightnisaur giggle evilly.

Eridu - December 25, 4400 B.C. - 11:55 PM

"After that fateful day, I built a robot empire composed of soldiers I called L-Bots, built my own mother ship, The Lightning Wing and came back to my home for a different reason, to kill everyone who hurt me!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows The Lightning on top of the upper front of his Lightning Wing, holding his Lightning Scepter with his left hand, smiling evilly. L-Bots piloting Fighter Lightning Winglets, which look like Velocifighters from Power Rangers In Space, hover above him, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots riding L-Cycles, which look like the Silver Space Ranger's Silver Cycle, dashing below The Lightning Wing, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots sailing L-Warships, which look like futuristic warships, floating below The Lightning Wing, near Eridu's docks, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots piloting L-Tanks, which look like futuristic tanks, rumbling below The Lightning Wing, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. "Once me and my empire reached Eridu, we gave it and its people the suffering it deserved! We destroyed everything! Killed adults, teens, children AND infants! I have such sweet memories of seeing families crying for mercy, namely impaling women holding their babies with my Lightning Staff, licking their blood off of it afterwards with my extendable, pointed, three foot long tongue!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows him and his empire destroying all of Eridu, as well as killing innocent people in cold blood, namely children and babies, thus all of this ending the Eridu empire, all while The Lightning laughs crazily when enjoying making others suffer in several ways he listed in this flashback. "After all the fun, I met and fell in love with a little demon girl with blue hair and green snake eyes. I dubbed her, The She-Lightning! No words were needed at love's first sight!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows The Lightning meeting and falling in love with a little, humanoid demon girl with blue hair and green snake eyes that he dubbed The She-Lightning, were none of them talked at love's first sight. "But then, a foolish young, vengeful warrior, like yourself, ruined everything by cutting off my left hand with his right automail arm as I screamed in immense pain when it spewed out blue blood, falling down on my knees, ending our long battle, as well as leaving The She-Lightning crying on her knees." The Lightning said as this flashback shows The Foolish Young Vengeful Warrior cutting off The Lightning's left hand with the latter screaming in immense pain, which caused it to spew out blue-colored blood, falling down on his knees, ending their long battle, as well as leaving The She-Lightning crying on her knees. And not wanting to bleed to death me, The Lightning Wing, The She-Lightning and our entire empire retreated telepathically after I electrocuted the man responsible for cutting off my hand, none other than your first ancestor Edwin Elric to death with my Lightning Laser!" The Lightning said as he kills Edwin with his Lightning Laser then retreats telepathically with The Lightning Wing, The She-Lightning and their entire empire. All this ended his origin story.

The Central City Broadcasting Building News Broadcast Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:23 PM

After his origin story, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, where The Lightning's origin story leaves Edward in outrage.

The Central City Broadcasting Building Storage Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:25 PM

Inside the Central City Broadcasting Building, Winry with a transformed Alphonse and Trisha were able to sneak into the building by entering its storage from one of its back doors, where the L-Bots weren't guarding. "How do you suppose we get up to the news broadcast room?" Winry asked. "I can carry you and mom while I use my armor's jet pack." Alphonse answered as Winry and a transformed Trisha were iffy about due to them thinking it'll give away their location to the villains. "Winry, mom, even if we do blow our cover, I'll get us there at maximum speed!" A transformed Alphonse replied as he holds his transformed mom and Winry the quickly crush through every upper floor until they reach the news broadcast room, which is hard to get to because of the room's floor being padded with lead and steel, which will be difficult for Alphonse to get to.

The Central City Broadcasting Building News Broadcast Room, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:30 PM

Back at the Central City Broadcasting Building, Edward is getting more outraged about The Lightning's outrageous story. "Look! It wasn't right for people to turn away from you! But revenge is **NEVER** the answer!" Edward said angrily as The Lightning snarls before backing away from him as well as turning away. **"KILL HIM!"** The Lightning ordered as The Angry Bomber teleports behind him via red orange-colored lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while chuckling. The Lightning laughs as he covers his chest like Dracula, with him, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley teleporting back to The Lightning Wing via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, Giving Edward and The Angry Bomber some alone time. Once they were both alone, The Angry Bomber turns Edward to him and kicks him to the floor with his right foot, with the chair still attached to Edward. With Edward defenseless on the floor, The Angry Bomber pulls out his DefTech Launcher from his right holster, aiming right for Edward's forehead, until a transformed Trisha blasts The Angry Bomber in the chest with her Alchemy Blaster as the demon crashes into the wall and onto the floor, briefly knocking him out. "Angry Bomber's out cold!" A transformed Trisha yelled in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Edward turns his head to the right to see his transformed mother, transformed younger brother and wife, running in to save him. "Honey, are you alright?"

A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Winry and a transformed lift a still chair trapped Edward back up then nodded. "Alphonse." Winry said. "Gladly!" A transformed Alphonse replied as he snaps the Lightning Cuffs in half, freeing Edward hands, then melting off the super meta wires wrapped around Edward's torso and abdomen, as well as melting off the director's chair attached to Edward with his laser vision, freeing his brother from the cuffs, wires and chair. all while The Angry Bomber regains consciousness and lifts himself back up to resume the fight before grunting in pain. "Come on-" Alphonse was about to say until Edward blocked his brother's path with is right hand. "This one's mine." Edward said as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. "Uh oh!" The Angry Bomber shouted as Edward leaps in the air and kicks him in the chest with his right foot, causing the demon to crash threw the room's back window, causing him and chards of glass to fall ten stories out the building's broken window to the ground as the demon screams in pain.

The Central City Broadcasting Building Loading Docks, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:33 PM

Outside the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcasting Building, The Angry Bomber falls into one of the building's white news vans back first as shards of glass and metal fill the entire van, as well as crushing it. "We can't let him get away!" Edward yelled as he flip jumps out of the building with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and lands on the ground on his feet. "Angry Bomber, your bombing days are over!" Edward yelled as The Angry Bomber lifts himself back up, but weakened by Edward's kick and the impact he took because of it. Edward definitely wasn't going to The Angry Bomber alone! Roy, Jean, Maria, Riza, Winry, and a transformed Trisha leap out of the building to help Edward as they make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, all while the seven heroes land on their feet. But Alphonse sensed something bad going on at home. "Mom, Edward, Roy, Jean, Riza, Winry I have to see what is happening at home!" Alphonse said. "Winry, Maria come with me! The kids might be in danger!" Alphonse shouted as Winry and Maria following the youngest Elric son to the Elric family's house.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 4:45 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, twenty L-Bots attaching dynamite sticks with timers on the entire exterior of the house, with a mysterious, fat figure observing them as he whips them with a whip on his right hand while holding a detonator. The Mysterious Fat Figure is The Coachman from Disney's Pinocchio! Not noticing her presence, Winry was hiding in a nearby to create a distraction for the twenty one villains. "Check those sticks and double check those timers!" The Coachman commanded as he still whips the twenty L-Bots. "When The Lightning sees what a great general I am he's sure to give me the promotion I-" The Coachman was about to say until a female voice was about to interrupt him. "Hey!" Winry shouted as The Coachman and twenty L-Bots notice her on the top of a nearby tree while the screen zooms in on her. "Great! Another trophy!" The Coachman shouted as the screen zooms in on him and his twenty L-Bots. "Come and get me if you can!" Winry taunted with a smile while raising her eyebrows. **"AFTER HER!"**

The Coachman screamed as he points his whip at her while his twenty L-Bots follow him. As soon as Winry finished smiling, she jump from branch to branch until making it to the seventh branch, jumping off of it, landing on the ground on her feet, making it so far away it will be more than difficult for the twenty one villains to catch her. **"FASTER YOU BOLT BRAINS!"** The Coachman roared as he and his twenty L-Bots go after Winry with three being shown running along with their comrades, not noticing Maria and a transformed Alphonse hiding in a nearby bush next to outer right side of the house. Once the coast was clear, Maria and a transformed Alphonse made their way to defuse the dynamites' timer surrounding the house, which will be nearly impossible to do. As Maria and a transformed Alphonse try to figure out how to defuse the dynamites' timer without triggering them in any way. Soon after, Winry lost The Coachman and the twenty L-Bots as she dashes to help Maria and her brother-in-law defuse the dynamite's timers and protect Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who were still asleep with Den still watching TV, not knowing the danger surrounding them. "I lost them!" Winry cheered happily as she now knows how to get rid of the threat surrounding their home. "Alphonse, I want you to tear out all the wires from the dynamites' timers, and use your super speed to tie them to The Angry Bomber and his ten L-Bots. This will cause the dynamites' fuse to transfer out of our house and into our enemies! Weakening them to my Edward's advantage!" Winry finished as a transformed Alphonse tears out all of the dynamite timers' wires, then uses his super speed to rush back to the Central City Broadcasting Building's Loading Dock to tie The Angry Bomber and the ten L-Bots around with it to weaken them to his older brother's advantage.

The Central City Broadcasting Building Loading Docks, Central City, Amestris - January 1, 1999 4:47 PM

Back at the Central City Broadcasting Building, The Angry Bomber, his ten unteleportated L-Bots unnoticed during The Lightning telling his origin story, continue their fight with a transformed Trisha, Edward, Roy, Riza and Jean, which was pretty equal. "Give it up, freak shows! You're outnumbered!" The Angry Bomber mocked as the five heroes try not to get hasty. But just when all hope seemed lost, a transformed Alphonse finally returns and wraps the timer's wires around the demon and his ten foot soldiers and kill them with a few punches and kicks. "Brother, do it now!" A transformed Alphonse said as he holds the enemy from the top of the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcasting Building's roof so he won't go down with the enemy, then lets go of it. "Right, Alphonse!" Edward replied as he briefly nodded and prepared to do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts The Angry Bomber and the ten L-Bots with it. This was enough to detonate the dynamite, causing The Angry Bomber and his ten L-Bots to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain.

The Lightning Wing - January 1, 1999 4:55 PM

With his second global threat plan ruined, an enraged Lightning prepares to resurrect The Angry Bomber using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! You're really in for a bang now! Bombers daemon expugnare conantur facere posse consequi profuge! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards The Angry Bomber's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Central City Broadcasting Building Loading Docks - January 1, 1999 4:56 PM

After the chant, The Angry Bomber's remains rise up as a stick figure of lightning and in a quick flash, he evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, The Super Angry Bomber! He looks like a futuristic shark warplane! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. This completely baffled our heroes, seeing demon come back from the dead. "Urgh! Trisha, what's happening?" Riza asked with huge shock. "When a demon is resurrected into a super demon, it will become twice as powerful!" A transformed Trisha answered in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice. "Oh, great mom! Now you tell us!" Edward replied as he turns to see his transformed mother. "So what do we do know?" Edward asked in fear. "That's easy! Just sit back and prepare to be fried!" The Super Angry Bomber answered mockingly as he takes flight to resume his attack on the Earth while firing torpedoes all over every city and its buildings as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, starting with Central City, which forced Edward, Roy, Alphonse, Jean and Riza to seek shelter in one of the loading dock's garages, out of the super demon's sight, as well as causing civilians to scream and run. Now The Super Angry Bomber starts to use his mouth beams to blast every city and its buildings in half as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, as well as making people run and scream even more. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"**

A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. Unfortunately, The Super Angry sensed Trisha's transformation and flies back to the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcast Building's loading docks, where he uses his mouth beam to vaporize our heroes' shelter, though all of them are safe and sound, but The Super Angry Bomber charged at a transformed Trisha at full throttle, biting her upper chest and torso as he tries to ram her towards the broadcast building's main power source, in hopes of electrocuting her to death but instead bites her fatally, badly injured from the demon's bite force and bleeding to near death, as well as bite marks on her Knight Of Alchemy Armor where she was bit, and fell to the ground, but landed on her feet, as Edward is horrified to see his mother on the ground in a pool of blood, unconscious. **"MOTHER!"** Edward cried with tears in his eyes as he rushes over to his mother. "Mom, are you alright?"

Edward asked as he holds Trisha. "I'll be fine, son. I've already contacted your brother and friends to take me to the hospital. Your duty right now is to defeat that overgrown airplane that did this to me." Trisha finished weakly as Edward nodded and heads off to kill The Super Angry Bomber, the latter of whom is still spinning in circles. Once he saw the demon who nearly killed his mother, Edward climbed to the top of the ice and snow covered Central City Broadcasting Building's roof to make it easier for him to kill The Super Angry Bomber. Unfortunately for The Super Angry Bomber, he was spinning in circles so much that he got stuck in midair, giving Edward the perfect opportunity to kill him in one, quick blow as he prepares and do his Blade Blaster Attack again. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts The Super Angry Bomber with it, causing him to explode in mid-air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain all while the sun starts to set.

The Lightning Wing Bridge - January 1, 1999 5:12 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies the right, The Lightning, in the ship's bridge, sitting on his Lightning Chair, is angered by The Coachman's failure to kill Edward and Winry's children and dog. As punishment for his failure, The Lightning will zap him into dust. "Failing me once is one time too many!" The Lightning growled as he uses his force lightning laser vision, which makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects and zaps The Coachman as the latter cries in pain with tears in his eyes as his body disintegrate. **"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAAAUULLT!"** The Coachman cried until he finally turned into dust before The Lightning deactivates force lightning laser vision. After The Coachman's execution, The Lightning blew away The Coachman's ashes with a simple birthday candle-like blow, which causes everyone on the ship to grin evilly.

The Resembool Cemetery - Resembool, Amestris - January 1, 1999 5:30 PM

At the Resembool Cemetery, a fully recovered Trisha, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, who was carrying Rosie in her arms, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Den and every other Resembool residence, who are all in their funeral winter clothes, mourn over the death of Pinako Rockbell as tears fill their eyes, all while a local priest sadly sings a funeral eulogy dedicated to the brave, old woman known as Pinako Rockbell. Winry was the most upset as she cries violently on Edward's chest as the latter hugs her to try and comfort. Once the eulogy was finished and everyone except the Elrics, Winry, who was still carrying Rosie until she puts her in her booster chair in their 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon's passenger seat, with Alphonse, Maes and Trisha Jr. getting into their passenger seats, with Winry getting into the front right seat, apart from Edward, who stayed pondering about what The Lightning told him. And just when Trisha was about to get in the car's passenger seats, her eldest son softly grabs her left arm. "Mom."

Edward sad as he turns her around to tell her The Lightning's tragic story. "Lightning told me his story. About how he was never loved and turned into the monster we know today. And in a way...I almost feel sorry for him." Edward said as his mother looked on in disbelief. "Look, don't let him fool you! People did try and help him but _he turned them away_. He wants power and he'll do anything to get it and we've gotta stop him. He's evil **THROUGH AND THROUGH."** Trisha replied with seriousness. "Okay." Edward said as he nodded and Trisha nodded back at him. "Hey Edward, Trisha! Are you coming home or are you just gonna stand there the rest of your lives?' Winry asked sarcastically, but respectfully. "We're on our way!" Edward and Trisha called out as Trisha gets in the passenger seats and Edward gets in the driver's seat as he drives his family back home as night finally comes.


End file.
